Haulage
Trailer Rivals Transporters Trailer |fail = Transporter Run out of time. Rivals delivered the trailer. Rivals Organization delivered the trailer. |reward = $20,000 (+ $500 - $2,500 bonus; playing alone) |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Playing as a VIP/CEO |protagonists = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists (In organization; Transporters) 1-29 GTA Online Protagonists (Rival organizations/players) |todo = Transporter Objectives Go to Location Connect to the trailer. Deliver the trailer to the drop-off. Rivals Objectives Organization are delivering a trailer of goods. Steal it. Deliver the trailer to the drop-off. }} Haulage is CEO/VIP Work featured in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Description When Haulage is started, the organization must go to a specified location where a Trailer is parked . At the location, a truck cab will be available to tow the trailer with, however the player can use any acceptable truck cab to tow the trailer. The truck cab at each location will be a matte-black Phantom. This truck can tolerate more explosive damage than its regular appearance, has a stronger axle to avoid crumpling, and has bulletproof tires. Passengers of the truck cannot be locked onto from other players. At each location, a dark red Technical will also be on site. This Technical, like the Phantom, has bulletproof tires. The Technical can be used by any Associate or Bodyguard to assist the driver of the truck. When the trailer is connected to the trailer, it must be transported and delivered to another location at the other side of the map. A successful delivery will reward the CEO/VIP and all associates with cash and RP. If the player is killed, they will be able reenter the truck cab and continue to transport the trailer. If the player is destroyed with explosives, they will have to obtain the nearest truck cab available. Other available truck cabs are scattered around the map for the player to obtain and use.The trailer is indestructible to fire, collision and explosives, meaning that players must simply fight to gain possession of the trailer and deliver it. If the trailer is submerged, turned over, or otherwise difficult to obtain, it will be relocated to a suitable position. Once the trailer is delivered, it is disconnected from the truck and cannot be reconnected. The player is free to use the truck cab remaining, however on some occasions, unless the player owns the cab (for Phantom Wedge/Hauler Custom/Phantom Custom) Vehicles which can tow the trailer are: *Phantom *Phantom Custom *Phantom Wedge *Hauler *Hauler Custom *Barracks Semi *Docktug *Packer The trailer can be: *Trailer (Container & Curtain-side) *Trailer (Box) *Trailer (Fame or Shame) It should be noted that the player cannot use the Cargobob's grappling hook to transport the trailer, as the trailer will become disconnected seconds after connecting, likely to make the mission easier for rival players. Traffic on the main highways, such as the Great Ocean Highway, is greatly reduced during delivery, to the point where only one or two cars are onscreen. A regular flow of traffic will begin to spawn immediately after delivery. ;Rivals and deliver it to the drop-off to earn cash and RP.|}} Other players are alerted of the Organization's activities once the trailer has been connected. At this point, the trailer becomes visible on the radar along with the same available truck cabs around the map. They are instructed to steal the trailer and deliver it to the drop-off location. They are able to kill the player by the means of weaponry, or even explode the truck cab, killing the driver. The truck cab can also be locked onto with homing missiles, however because the trailer cannot be destroyed with explosives, the trailer can often protect the truck itself from being destroyed when travelling in the same direction at the player. Haulage Locations Trailer Locations There are nine possible trailer locations, which are based on where the CEO/VIP triggers the mission: ;Los Santos *In Covington Engineering Services parking area, El Burro Heights. *In the La Puerta Apartments Construction site, La Puerta. *In the parking area outside the CNT Building, Vinewood. *In the parking lot outside Maze Bank Arena, La Puerta (Fame or Shame variant) ;Blaine County *On the left-hand side of the You Tool DIY Store, Grand Senora Desert. *Next to the refueling points at the northern fringe of the Palmer-Taylor Power Station, RON Alternates Wind Farm. *Opposite the LTD gas station in Richman Glen, Pacific Bluffs. *RON gas station on Route 68, Lago Zancudo. *On Procopio Promenade, opposite the Bayview Lodge. Drop-off Locations For each of the nine possible trailer locations, there are 3 possible drop-off locations for that specific trailer location, totaling to 27 possible drop-off locations. The possible drop-off locations are listed below. ;Maze Bank Arena *A lay-by off Route 1 (Great Ocean Highway), just south of Hookies. *Entrance road of the western entrance to Zancudo Treatment Works, Fort Zancudo. *Dirt road next to the western side of Fort Zancudo's main runway. ;CNT Building *''Two'' locations on Procopio Truck Stop. *Dignity Village. ;Construction site *East Joshua Road, near the liquor stores. *Sandy Shores, in an area surrounded by Armadillo Avenue, Marina Drive, Cholla Springs Avenue and Mountain View Drive. *Dead-end dirt road next to the Senora Freeway, south of Maude's trailer. ;Covington *Entrance road to Stab City, Grand Senora Desert. *Marina Drive cul-de-sac, Sandy Shores. *Marina Drive-Meringue Lane corner, Sandy Shores. ;DIY Store *Behind the Cool Beans store in Del Perro. *Red building near the Palomino Avenue-Magellan Avenue intersection. *Behind the pier maintenance dept. building, in Del Perro Beach. ;Power Station *Signal Street-Chum Street intersection, in Elysian Island. *Near the Bugstars Warehouse, in Elysian Island. *Near a Post OP warehouse, at the western side of Elysian Island. ;Bayview Lodge *Unnamed house off Route 68, Great Chaparral. *Red garage building in Grand Senora Desert, used as a methamphetamine lab. *Behind a yellow house on Joshua Road, just north of the Great Chaparral Clubhouse. ;LTD gas station *Next to the southernmost oil derricks in Murrieta Oil Field, El Burro Heights. *Next to the Alphamail large warehouse, on the south-east side of Terminal. *Near some containers, just near The Sea Urchin. ;RON Station *Small building in Chianski Passage. *Next to Maude's trailer. *R L Hunter & Sons, in Grapeseed. Additional Truck Cab Locations For each of the 10 possible trailer locations, there are 8 additional "reserve" truck cabs (Haulers) scattered around the map, totaling to 80 possible truck cab locations. Each selection of 8 truck cabs form a specific route towards the drop-off location, meaning each of the 10 possible trailer location has a different selection of truck cab locations. *RON gas station in Morningwood. *Recycling plant car park adjacent to Rogers Salvage and Scrap warehouse, La Puerta. *La Puerta Apartments construction yard. *Banning docks, Port of Los Santos. *Water filtration unit on the Los Santos Freeway. *Senora Road Storage Facility, Senora Road. *Richards Majestic. *Hill Valley Church car park. *Vespucci Police Station, Vespucci Canals. *RON gas station on Route 68, Lago Zancudo. *Rex's Diner, Senora Way. *You Tool car park, Senora Freeway. *Opposite the Yellow Jack Inn, Panorama Drive, Grand Senora Desert. *Various lay-bys along the Great Ocean Highway. Instructional Messages nearby can be used to connect to the trailer and deliver it.}} around the map can connect to the trailer and be used to deliver it.}} around the map can also connect to the trailer and be used to deliver it.}} and deliver it to the drop-off to earn cash and RP.}} Gallery Haulage-GTAO-DeliverTrailer.PNG|Starting the CEO/VIP Work Haulage-GTAO-TrailerLocation.PNG|Trailer location on the map. Haulage-GTAO-ConnectToTrailer.PNG|Connect to the trailer. Haulage-GTAO-DeliverTheTrailer.PNG|Deliver the trailer. Haulage-GTAO-DropOffLocationMap.PNG|Drop-off location on the map. Haulage-GTAO-DropOffLocation.PNG|At the drop-off corona. Haulage-GTAO-Winner.PNG|Winner. Haulage-GTAO-StealTrailer.png|As a rival player outside of the Organization. Trivia *The mission is titled as "Fragile Goods" in the game files.GB_FRAGILE_GOODS.ysc. **Despite the internal name, the trailers, presumably carrying the goods, is indestructible. Bugs/Glitches *At times, the trailer becomes stuck solid to the ground and cannot be towed away from the location, rendering the mission impossible to complete. This seem to happen at random, but appears to occur more often on the ones near the LTD gas station and Bayview Lodge. References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organization Work Category:Missions in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online